Commercial aircraft set up for the transportation of passengers typically include rows of seats along the length of the aircraft cabin that are separated by a central aisle or aisles, and at least one lavatory in the aircraft cabin.
The typical passenger aircraft lavatory is accessed through a doorway from the central aisle. Some aircraft lavatories have doors that pivot out from the doorway into the aisle when opening the doorway. The lavatory door pivoting out into the aisle becomes an obstruction to passengers and crew members walking along the aisle. Some aircraft lavatories have bifold doors. The bifold doors do not pivot out into the aisle, but fold into the lavatory when opening the door. The folding movement of the door often makes the door difficult to open. Additionally, the door folding inwardly into the cramped lavatory interior often makes it difficult for a person to enter the lavatory and then close the door.